


The Past Defines Us

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cop AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: After Bones is kidnapped by a figure from Kirk's past, he and Spock must deal with how exactly they are going to get their boyfriend back in time for dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSpirk Holiday Fest  
> \--  
> Prompt:  
> Modern day law enforcement AU. Spock and Jim are cops or federal agents, and they end up in Bones' ER more often than any of them like to admit. So often, in fact, that somehow they all manage to fall in love with each other along the way. They're looking forward to spending their first holiday season together in an official relationship. But then Bones gets kidnapped by someone(s) looking to blackmail or get back at Jim and Spock.  
> \--  
> AN: I don’t own shit. Also, I’d like to apologize up front, this is not nearly as long or detailed as I wanted to be. I wasted a lot of time planning and then realized I hadn’t actually written anything (and my outline had diverged from the prompt anyway so it was basically useless, oops). So I might try to write something longer later.

“No, it’s fine. Go on and mind your casserole. Bones and I will be along as soon as we can.” James T. Kirk smiled fondly at phone, where his boyfriend’s unimpressed face raised one dark eyebrow.

“I’ll start the casserole in an hour then. It will be done around the time you two stumble through the door.” The smirk was unmistakable in Spock’s voice and Jim feigned offence.

“I would never do such a terrible thing as get our boyfriend drunk on his first day off in nearly a month. It would be inhuman to deprive you of that honor.”

“Jim, you know very well I have never done that.” Spock’s eyes crinkled slightly. “That has always been you.”

“Huh, well… you know.” Jim chuckled. “Blame my faulty memory on the drink and the company.” He sat up suddenly from where he was hunched over his phone in the reception area of Grady Memorial, spotting Bones leaning heavily against the nurse’s station. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I’ll call you back.”

Spock hummed assent and the line went dead. Jim shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and sauntered over to the counter. He slid into place, bumping his hip against Bones and flashing his most winning smile at the nurses. They rolled their eyes and smirked knowingly.

“Hey there, handsome. I have a sweet ride waiting for us.” He draped one arm over Bone’s shoulders, and the older man shrugged it off with a chuckle.

“You’re incorrigible, Jim. I have a couple more things to do in my office, if you wait for me by your bike I might take you up on that offer. ‘Specially since it’s so damn warm out tonight.” Warm was, unfortunately, not an exaggeration. The weatherman had said it would be 71 degrees Christmas Day and that was unacceptable, especially to Jim’s Iowa-born-and-bred sensibilities.

Spock had been loving it though, so Jim and Bones figured they could live with a little extra heat for a few days. It gave Jim an excuse to ride his bike anyway.

“Alright,” Jim squeezed Bones’s shoulder affectionately before walking backwards towards the door dramatically. “I’ll see you outside in a few, but don’t keep me waiting too long!”

Bones had laughed, but thirty minutes later, he still hadn’t appeared. Jim checked his phone and frowned. It wasn’t like Bones to be so late, he ordinarily couldn’t wait to be out of the hospital on his days off. Turning on his heel, Jim hurried back inside.

His worry must have shown on his face, because the nurses shook their heads at him when he asked if they’d seen Doctor McCoy. “I’m sorry, detective. He’s not come back by here. You might check his office and see if he fell asleep on his paperwork again.”

Jim made a face. “That’s a common occurrence?”

One of the nurses shrugged, “This time of year? I’m surprised more of us don’t partake of that luxury. Now go find your man, some of us still have work.” She grinned at him and waved him on down the hall. Jim shook his head fondly at her and continued on, stopping in front of Bones’s private office. He knocked lightly on the door and it swung open under his touch.

“Bones, love, are you here? We need to get home.” Kirk stuck his head into the room. “Spock has a casserole waiting, I don’t want…” the words died as he took in the empty room. His frown deepened and he stepped back into the hallway, looking up and down the near-empty corridors. “Leonard?” he called, concern rising once again.

Across the hall, another doctor stuck her head out of her office. “Are you looking for Doctor McCoy? I saw him talking with the janitor out by his car when I came in for my shift.”

Jim swore under his breath. “Thanks, Doctor Chapel. He was supposed to come home with me, but must have forgotten.”

“It’s been a long week for all of us, detective. Take it easy on Leonard,” she said with a smile. “I hope you catch him before he leaves.”

Jim nodded, “Me too. Merry Christmas, Doc. Give my regards to Uhura?”

Christine laughed, “You’re likely to see my girlfriend before I do, but I’ll try. You and Spock have a Merry Christmas. Go get y’all’s man before he runs off.” She winked at Jim and then retreated back into her office.

Jim hurried down the hall towards the private parking reserved for ER doctors, bursting through the door and skidding to a halt in the nearly empty lot. Only a couple cars remained, Christine’s blue bug and Bones’s practical sedan. The good doctor was nowhere in sight.

“Weird,” muttered Jim to himself, swallowing to calm the nervous feeling of his heart trying to claw its way up his throat. He hesitantly walked over to the sedan, hoping that perhaps Bones had fallen asleep in the driver’s seat. _Precisely the reason I offered to drive him home. He’s probably been up for way too long,_ thought Jim fondly. 

Unfortunately, that thought was short lived as Jim stepped around the driver’s side to find an empty car with a note tucked under the windshield wiper. Jim’s hands shook as he unfolded the paper, a piece of Bones’s own stationary stained with a familiar scrawl Jim had hoped never to see again.

_\--_

_James,_

_I had really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, partner, but I’m tired of living on scraps in the shadow of your fucking ego. I’ve taken your new toy to knock you down a peg or two. You’ll get him back when you’ve learned your lesson._

_-Ben_

\--

Jim swore loudly and balled the note tight in his fist. Ben Finney had been his best friend and partner on the police force right out of the academy, they had done everything together. Over time, though, Jim’s successes had made Ben more and more jealous and after one particularly rough week, his jealousy had boiled over into nearly making a fatal mistake during a confrontation with a suspect. Jim had no choice but to report Ben’s actions. He had been demoted and stuck on a desk, while Jim had been offered a promotion. He’d turned the promotion down and settled for a new partner in a new precinct, but the damage was done.

Clearly, it had effected Ben more than Jim had known. Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone and dialed Spock’s cell.

“Yes, Jim?” Spock answered the phone with his ever-present calm and some of the tension bled out of Jim’s shoulders.

“I’m calling you first, but I’m calling the Captain right after.” He sucked in a breath and blurted everything as fast as he could. “Bones never came out of the hospital and I went in to look for him and I found a weird note and now it looks like my old partner from my old precinct followed me here and kidnapped Bones in some sort of revenge plot. He’s crazy and will probably be easy to find but I’m worried that he might do something because did I mention he’s fucking crazy?” Jim’s voice shook and took on a shrill tone as he said the last bit, running his free hand through his hair and walking swiftly back around to the guest parking and his bike.

“Ben Finney did what?” Spock’s voice was flat, that angry tone that promises violence. “I’ll be at the hospital in ten minutes, call the Captain.”

He hung up, and Jim stared at his silent phone for a moment before growling and punching in a direct line to the captain.

“What can I do for you, son? Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?” Pike’s voice was fond, amused even, though Jim could tell that the amusement was gone in a flash as soon as he started telling his captain what had occurred.

“That scum-sucking son of a whore,” ground out the normally mild Pike. “I knew he had it out for you, but I didn’t think he’d go to such lengths to do it. You’d think his desk job was enough punishment. I’ll make some calls and see where that bastard’s hiding. You and Spock hang tight, don’t even think about going after him alone.”

Jim opened his mouth to protest, but realized his captain was right to warn him. Hasty actions could get Bones killed.

“You and Spock meet me at the station,” said Pike, his voice softening. “I’ve got your back, you and Spock and Leonard will return to domestic bliss even if I have to look under every rock in Atlanta myself.”

“Thanks, Captain.” Jim sighed in relief. Captain Pike was always as good as his word, if he said he would find Finney, he would find him. “I’ll be at the station as soon as I can.”

The local station was only a couple blocks from the hospital, so Jim texted Spock the change of plans and hurried over on his bike. Spock pulled into the parking lot just moments behind him, and met him by the door with a bone-crushing hug.

Captain Pike greets them in his office, detectives Sulu and Chekov propping up the wall with matching scowls on their faces.

“I hope you don’t mind I called in some backup.” Pike said, face pulled into an apologetic grimace. “I don’t think it would be wise for you to take this on as your case, even if it wasn’t considered a conflict of interest. Leonard is gonna need a lot of support after this, and you can’t give it properly if you’re wrapped up in red tape.”

Jim crossed his arms and glared, but Spock laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That is logical, Captain. Thank you.”

Pike nodded brusquely, “Now, on to the facts. I made a few calls, pulled a few strings, and found where Finney has camped out. Apparently he’s never been the most subtle of people, and this was most likely not premeditated.” Pike grinned, eyes glinting in a way that made his face seem suddenly feral. “Plus I have an old contact who loves getting his hands on traffic cam data.”

Turning to the ever-present whiteboard map of Atlanta that covered the back wall of his office, Pike started circling things. “According to Finney’s actions as a field officer, he likes to act quick and go to ground quicker.” When Jim raised an eyebrow, Pike explained, “When you came to work under me, I did some research about your ex-partner in case shit like this ever happened. I protect my own.”

Kirk nodded thanks and Pike continued. “There are only so many places in the area Finney could have retreated to. Atlanta may be a labyrinth, but thank heaven it’s not New York. He could have taken MARTA, but none of the station cameras picked up on anyone meeting his description. My contact got ahold of several of the camera feeds in the area and managed to triangulate a cluster of promising buildings just down the road.”

Spock looked closely at the map and frowned. “If I’m not mistaken, there’s an old undercover drop site in a basement in that cluster. It would be stocked with non-perishables and have adequate amenities. Nothing fancy, but certainly more comfortable than a concrete floor.”

“Those sites were closed over a decade ago, and there’s no way Finney would have access with his desk job clearance.” Pike narrowed his eyes at Spock, “in fact, I’m surprised you know about them. You were still stationed at Fort Mac when that program was decommissioned.”

“I did a lot of research,” said Spock with an amused huff. “I had considered going an undercover or plainclothes route before I decided against a job that required me to routinely lie.”

Jim bumped his elbow affectionately, “A wise choice, considering your poker face, dear.”

Spock shrugged, “I would not have such lovely partners if I had taken that path, so it was a wise choice indeed.”

“Well,” said Pike, pushing away from his desk. “Much as I hate to interrupt your moment, we have a lead and we should follow it. Sulu and Chekov, you’re with me. Kirk, Spock, you can follow discreetly, but do not engage. I’ll send you the all-clear when it’s safe to come collect your boyfriend.” When Jim opened his mouth to protest, Pike held up one hand in a calming gesture. “There’s no sense in proving Finney right about your damn ego, Kirk.”

“You’re right,” Jim sighed, following the group back out to the parking lot. He and Spock piled into Spock’s car, since Jim’s motorcycle would be too obvious. They followed the captain’s patrol car to the cluster of run-down buildings, parking a block away and listening in over the open radio.

Apparently the captain and detectives had discussed a plan on the drive over, because Sulu and Chekov waltzed right up to the front door, the captain a few steps behind.

“I thought this place was decommissioned years ago,” said Sulu casually, his voice static over the radio feed.

“Ah, vell, the keptin said he had an informant leave a package in here the other day. Best not question it.” Chekov said to the background of the door screeching open on rusty hinges.

“Well this location leaves much to be desired, I…” Sulu broke off their feigned conversation to yell across the room. “Hey! This is police property, what is your business here?”

The unmistakable voice of Ben Finney floated over the radio and Jim blindly reached for Spock’s hand, squeezing hard in an effort not to run out of the car and punch the bastard in the face.

“What am I doing here? I’m a police officer like yourselves, I was sent to investigate decommissioned drop-offs. No need to get agitated.” Finney sounded calm as glass, but Kirk knew from long years of working alongside the man that he was bullshitting and shaking in his boots.

“If you’re an officer I need to see some identification,” Sulu snapped.

Footsteps echoed across concrete and then Finney shouted, “Shit!” There were sounds of a scuffle and then Captain Pike’s voice rose above the noise.

“Ben Finney, you’re under arrest for the kidnapping of Leonard McCoy and trespassing on government property. Boys, take him away and read him his rights.” There were sounds of protest and more scuffling noises, but moments later Sulu and Chekov resurfaced outside the building, a sullen Finney in tow.

After a couple minutes, Pike spoke again, a little softer. “Kirk, Spock, I found Leonard. He’s trussed up like a turkey and mad as hell, but seems otherwise unharmed.”

“Thank heaven.” Jim leaned back heavily in his seat. “Do you want to bring him up or do you want us to come get him?”

“I think getting him would be wise.”

Jim was out of the car before the radio had time to finish crackling.

Inside the building, Bones sat rubbing his wrists and glaring. “I’m grateful for the rescue, but any particular reason you didn’t drag my boyfriends into the fray?”

Pike laughed, “I could have, but I didn’t relish the idea of explaining on an official report why one of my best officers socked a suspect in the jaw repeatedly.”

“I suppose that’s a valid reason,” said Bones grumpily. He looked up just in time to see Jim finish descending the stairs and hurtle across the room at him.

“Bones! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Bones braced as Jim flung himself into a rather violent hug. “I knew Finney was stupid, but I didn’t think he was that stupid.”

“Clearly, you are excellent at making friends, Jim,” said Bones, gently patting his boyfriend on the back. “Can you let me up? I want to hug both of you and I can’t do that properly from the floor.”

Jim reluctantly let go of Bones and helped him to his feet, slipping an arm around Bones’s waist in a protective circle. Spock, who had crossed the room at a slower pace, slid into place on his other side, draping an arm across his shoulders.

“The captain will most likely need us in for statements in the morning,” said Spock. “I propose we make our escape now. The casserole I made should still be good, and I can think of nothing better than going home and being calm after this overly exciting evening.”

Bones leaned his head against Spock fondly, smiling up at both his boyfriends. “I can’t promise I’ll be completely ok once the adrenaline wears off, but casserole and cuddling sounds like a good plan to me. Let’s go home.”

Jim tightened his grip on Bones’s waist and nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go through this because of me.”

Bones swatted at him gently. “None of that, Jim. Not your fault your ex-partner is a crazy asshole.”

The two of them bickered softly, Spock shaking his head at them, and walked slowly towards the exit.

Pike smiled after the trio as they climbed the narrow staircase, squishing together so they could all fit side by side.

Maybe he’d delay the statements for an extra day.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell I know nothing about actual law enforcement… oops
> 
> Anyway, have a bit that I took out but I still thought was amusing. It takes place after Jim calls Spock “dear”
> 
> Blame omgcheckplease XD
> 
> _From over by the wall, Chekov’s voice piped up, “Fine Jar!_  
>  Jim and Spock turned as one to level the younger man with twin raised eyebrows. Sulu shrugged and waved a hand towards the Captain’s desk. “Them’s the rules.”  
> Jim grumbled good-naturedly under his breath as he plunked a dollar in quarters into the mason jar. “I thought I left this hockey shit behind in Iowa.”  
> Chekov gave him a look, “It vas your idea, Kirk.” 


End file.
